


Water and Thunder

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Short drabbles revolving around the relationship between Ami and Makoto.





	1. Chapter 1

Ami clung tightly to her books as the rain poured down. She ran feverishly as drops of water trickled down her glasses, blurring her vision. Ami felt her foot slip on the wet concrete. Strong arms caught her before she could fall.

“Ami, why are you hurrying in this rain? You’ll get hurt.”

Ami looked up to see Makoto looking concernedly at her. An open pink umbrella lie discarded beside her. 

“Makoto … thank you. I was heading to my study group. I’m running a little late. I was in the library looking up some things.”

“I see. Well, I’ll go with you.” Makoto helped Ami to her feet, and picked up her umbrella, using it to shelter her and Ami.

“I forgot my umbrella. I’m sorry for troubling you.” Ami said, clinging to her books.

“It’s no trouble for me. I just don’t want you to catch a cold." 

"You know, you could have just used one of your books to help cover you from the rain,” Makoto pointed out.

“I cannot allow Shakespeare to get wet!” Ami said emphatically. 

Makoto laughed lightly. “Fair enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ami poured more water from the pitcher into her glass and then continued writing in her notebook.She barely noticed Makoto enter her room and sit beside her.

“Would you like one of my cookies?” Makoto finally asked.

“Oh, Makoto! I hadn’t realized you were here. I’m sorry!”

“That’s my Ami; always dedicated to her studies!” Makoto said with a chuckle.

“Well actually,” Ami looked down. Makoto noticed the bags under her friend’s eyes for the first time.

“Are you feeling all right, Ami?” The taller girl rested a hand on Ami’s shoulder.

“My grades have been slipping lately: see!” Ami handed a small pile of papers to Makoto.

“Wow, these grades still look great to me,” Makoto marveled as she sifted through the papers.

“But they have dropped lately because we're so busy fighting lately. I’ve always been able to balance my life as a Senshi with my studies. I don’t know what’s happening to me,” Ami admitted with an exhausted sigh.

“Hey, no one’s perfect!” Makoto clapped Ami on the shoulder so hard that she nearly fell over.”If you ever need some time off, you know I’m always willing to beat up some youma!” Makoto exaggeratedly mimed punched a youma in the face.

Ami giggled in response.

“But seriously, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You’re amazing!”

They two girls blushed in unison. Makoto looked away sheepishly. “But … if the pressure of studying to be a great doctor and being a Senshi ever gets too much for you, you know you can rely on me and the others for support, right?”

Ami nodded. “Yes, I really needed to hear that. Thanks, Mako.”

“You know what else you need?” Ami stared at her friend blankly. “My “help cheer up Ami cookies!”” Makoto pushed the tray in front of them. They both let out a burst of laughter.


End file.
